Destinied to be together
by Aomy
Summary: (Sequel from the story of I miss You ) ( I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, I only own my OC. Midorima X OC Saki Ryuuka met one of generation of miracle, will they fall in love with each other and how?
1. Chapter 1

This** is the sequel story of ' I miss You ' ^^ Hope you like it ! **

* KRinggg...KRinggggg *

" Moshimoshi ? "

" Shinchan ! What took you so long to pick up the - "

* KRingggg...Kringggg *

The phone ring again.

" What do you want Takao ? "

" You're so mean... hanging up the phone when I'm still middle of talking to you. "

" Get to the topic quickly or I won't pick up the phone again. "

" You're going to her grave today right ? "

" Yeah , what's the matter ? "

" Well, how about we met there at 11 ? So we could go to Shuutoku and meet our senpai after visiting her grave. "

" Fine, I'll see you later then. Bye. "

* * *

The green haired boy was standing infront of her grave, holding a bouquet of her favourite flower in his hand.

" Sigh...Without realizing, you've passed away for 3 years...Time sure flies fast. " He kneel down with one knee on the ground and put the bouquet infront of her grave. He can never forget about her even all these years some girls who tried to ask him out of a date , he would refused them. Her smile, her everything, he miss them but how hard he miss it, he knew that it will never come back.

" Yo Shinchan "

The green haired man look up as he felt a hand patted his shoulder.

" You're late Takao. "

" Sorry, I forgot the timing when I was choosing the flower. By the way, are you still refusing those girls who asked you out ? " the black haired boy said with a chuckled.

" Shut up. It's not your business. " Midorima stood up

" Don't forget about what she has once said to you Shinchan, she wouldn't want you to be like this. "

" We'll talk about it another time, let's go anyway we're going to be late. " said Midorima as he walk away.

Takao look at his watch and it was 11 30 . " Crap!We're going to be late! "

To be continued

Sorry for bad grammar, and from th**e next chpter now on, will be about the story of Midorima and the OC ~**


	2. Nice to meet you Midorimakun

" They're late. " the former captain of the basketball club of Shuutoku said.

" Do you bring any pineapple? " the boy with a light brown hair said.

" There they are " the other with the black haired said.

A shadow of a boy riding a bicycle was seen not far enough.

" Sorry for being late senpai, Shinchan insisted to ride to school so I must go home and get my bicycle. "

" Who do you think is at fault for being late about 30 minutes at our meeting nanodayo ? " said the green haired boy fixing his glasses.

" It's fine , anyway long time no see Takao, Midorima. " the former captain of the basketball club of Shuutoku said.

" Long time no see too captain! " Takao said

" How are things Midorima? I meant since she pass... " before their senpai who was called Kiyoshi Miyaji could finish his word, his phone rang.

" Moshimoshi ? Oh it's you coach. Umm... Ok then . Bye "

" Who is it ? " Takao asked.

" It's coach. He said he is going to have a meeting with the principal and the other teacher. So he wants us to look around since we have not come here ever since we graduate. "

" Then , let's seperate here, because I wanted to go to the classroom. " the former captain said.

" I'm going with you too then, you're coming? " Miyaji said to the person who was standing beside him.

" Yeah "

" How about you two? " Miyaji turn towards Takao and Midorima.

" I'm going to the basketball club " Midorima said fixing his glass.

" I'm going with Shinchan. " Takao said quickly

" Ok, see you two around then. " then the three senpais went on their way to their old classroom.

* * *

" This place really brings back memories ! " Takao cheered.

" Yeah, it does " Midorima said. ' yeah memories of her of coming here everyday. '

" And why you're here nanodayo. " Midorima said when he realize that Takao have come to the basketball club with him.

" I've said it didn't I before we and senpais separate infront of the school? Well, now I kinda miss our classroom. Want to come with me Shinchan? "

" No, thanks. "

" Too bad, see you around then . " with this, Takao walk out of the room.

" Sigh... " Midorima sigh, because he remembers that this was where everything started and also the place which was full of memories of him and her.

* * *

" Sakichan ! " Takao shouted and run towards the girl standing beside the door of the room.

" Kazukun ! " Saki cheered and waved at Takao.

" Sakichan, what are you doing here ? "

" Your mom just call me earlier. She said that she's going out tonight so she wanted you to come to my house tonight . "

" But, will I bother your mom and dad ? "

" My mom and dad won't bother Takao kun, my parents will be happy having you around. "

" Ok , sorry for intruding tonight then Sakichan. "

" It's fine. " Saki said with a smile.

" By the way, I wanted to introduce you to someone. "

" Who ? "

Without answering, Takao grabbed Saki's hand and walk towards Midorima who was standing at the center of the court practicing his shoots.

" Shinchan ~ "

Midorima who was holding the basketball ball turn his head to Takao.

" What ? "

" I wanted to introduce you to Saki chan~ "

Midorima then shoot the ball from where he was standing into the ring.

' Woah! Amazing ! Shooting from this far?! What is he ?! ' Saki thought inside.

Midorima then turned to Saki and said " Midorima Shintaro "

Saki, who was still amazed by the shooting of Midorima came back to sense said, " Eh? Oh nice to meet you Midorima kun , I'm Ryuuka Saki. I've always heard about you from Kazukun. You're really amazing ! "

" Thanks " Midorima said while fixing his glass.

" Looks like someone is shy. " Takao giggled

" I am not ! "

" Stop being tsundere Shinchan, just admit it. " Takao started laughing.

" Urusai ! "

Saki couldn't help but laugh and soon two people were laughing at Midorima that even the others stop practicing to look what's going on with those three

**to be continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai~finally I'm free from the test!I'm so happy hihihi and suddenly I remembered that I haven't completed my story yet~ so enjoy the next chpter!**

" Ohayo Takaokun ! " said the brown hair girl tied in a pony tail while patting Takao's shoulder.

Takao turn to see the person who greet him and grin

" Ohayo Sakichan ! "

" Let's got to the classroom together ! " she said cheerfully.

While they walk, Saki looked at Takao who seems like thinking about something else.

" Takaokun ? " she asked

" What is it Sakichan ? "

" Is something bothering you ? "

" No, why? "

" Nothing, I just felt that you're not being your usual self today. That's all. "

" Is it ? " he asked

" You're always so talkative and noisy. " she chuckled and continue " But you're a little quiet today. Is it about the match next week ? "

Takao smiled and patted Saki's head and said, " You sure can read my mind Sakichan. "

Saki laughed and said , " Don't forget Takaokun ! I'm your best girlfriend ! Of course I know what you're thinking ! "

Takao laughed and pause for a second then , " Wait Sakichan ! Girl- girlfriend ?! Since when we've got together ?! "

Saki, realising that Takao had taken a wrong meaning of what she said, blushed and said to him , " Baka ! That is not what I mean ! What I mean is a girl best friend ! Not that girl friend ! " at the same time, she punch his arm. " Or is it that you really want me to be your girlfriend ? " as she started teasing him.

" I - I... " Takao started to blush.

' So fun to be teased ' she thought. Then she started to laughing and said " I'm just kidding ! Don't take it too seriously ! Speaking of like, is there anyone you like Takaokun ? "

At the same time when Saki ask Takao, he see the green hair male walking inside to the class and said " Ah, it's Shinchan. "

While Saki who didn't see Midorima walking inside to the class, mistaken that what Takao just said is that he likes Midorima.

Hearing those words from Takao makes her surprised and said , " You like Midorimakun ?! "

Takao then look at Saki who looks really surprise and said " Yea-" Takao froze for a while and there is a silence between the two.

"Wait, like Shinchan ?! Don't mistaken Sakichan ! I didn't notice earlier that you're asking that question ! "

But it's too late. Saki totally thinks that Takao likes Midorima.

" I...I didn't know that you're that type of guy Takaokun ! Don't worry ! I will not tell anyone about it ! I'll definitely support you of confessing you love successfully to him ! " She gives him a thumbs up.

" Sa- Saki chan ! Don't mistaken ! I really- " as he tried to convince her to believe him, Saki's friend greeted her and him.

" Ohayo Sakichan and Kazunarikun. You two really look like a couple when I look at your back. " her friend started to giggled.

" Wha? Mikuchan ! Stop it ! We're not a couple ! " as Saki started walking towards her friend leaving Takao behind.

Takao sweatdropped. ' I guess I'm just going to clear it at lunch. ' he thought and walks inside to the class.

**That's it for this chpter ! I guess, Takao is a bit OOC in here or may be not like his actual character ! Sorry for the bad grammar and thank you for reading ! I may be update the next chpter on Saturday !**


End file.
